


golden wild hunt

by airlieofjune (kafziel)



Series: chaldea files [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F!Reader - Freeform, F/F, Shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafziel/pseuds/airlieofjune
Summary: bond levels with francs drake - f!reader.i kinda edited some of the bond dialogue but most is the same asdfghjkl





	golden wild hunt

Summoning: ‘Are you the new Master? I'm Francis Drake. Well, I hope we can work well together.’

You take an instant liking to the pink haired self-proclaimed pirate queen, and although she doesn’t have the gigantic oversized black pirate hat that she wore in Okeanos, she’s noticeable instantly. She somehow remembers you after the singularity, and she explains that it’s due to the fact that she remained sober enough to write a journal about the wild series of events. You don’t realise it, but that leaves an impact – she’s rarely ever sober, as you find out the hard way.

Bond 1: ‘I’m always up for a dangerous journey, Master! Even if it’s to go to the tavern!’

Drake is the best drinking buddy, even though she never really gets drunk – she can hold her alcohol way better than any other, Servant or not. Plus, you really respect her because she hides an axe under her coat, and one of her Buster attacks is literally just pulling the axe out and kicking the enemy, and, strangely, it works. When you ask her how it doesn’t cut through her rich red coat, she only laughs. ‘I don’t want to give away all my secrets, even though I’m not like that sneaky magician brat Mephistopheles!’

Bond 2: ‘I love get-rich-quick schemes. It’s really a shame. I also love gaining more treasure, so I guess you could say the two interests align.’

Whenever an event comes around you always have to restrain Drake from selling your sad collection of Holy Grails for whatever new treasure pops up in the event store. Plus, you even had to tell Da Vinci not to accept any purchases from her, no matter how much Drake was offering. You had to closely guard your QP vault around her, and you always counted your finances at the end of the day. You were naturally wary, of course, because being surrounded by great, murderous historical figures will do that to a person. 

Bond 3: ‘Men? Ah... I just don't seem to have any luck with nice men. I mean, I'm a woman too. If I could find a partner I wouldn't mind spending time on dry... No, I guess that's never happening for me. I am El Draque, a woman born for the sea!’

It’s by now that you realise your affection for Drake, and you want to comfort her about this, you want to hold your hand and share stories about the uselessness of modern men, but you’re not sure if she feels that way, or if she could feel that way. She was raised in the past, you remind yourself. Back then, romantic relations between two men were frowned upon, let alone women – you didn’t really want to think about it. They probably didn’t allow such relationships back then. Still, the thought of Drake giving up her exciting, danger-filled life on the sea, just for you, warmed your heart.

Bond 4: ‘Mas..ter…I’m so tired, mind if I…rest my head on your lap?’

Drake is properly stoned now, a rare sight. You wonder how much she had to drink, if she was being this… well, forward, was the only way to describe it. Drake truly looks peaceful like this, pink hair fanned out across your legs, eyes closed, even a snore coming out of her. You pick her up (you’re used to holding larger items, becoming Chaldea’s sole master has trained you) and carefully take her to her room. The peaceful image is dispelled, however, when you have to lean against the wall and wake her up – you don’t know the password for her door.   
‘Trying to get into my bed so early, Master?’  
You flush red at this, even though you know it’s just shameless teasing. She flashes an easygoing smile and proceeds to show you around her lavishly decorated room. Literally every surface is draped with glittering treasure and it reminds you of the one time you used Romani’s key to sneak into Gilgamesh’s room and set up a prank there. Strangely, you feel the same guilt that you felt when you were caught, and it’s because you’ve entered someone’s personal space. At least Drake won’t rebuke you, as her ego doesn’t need serious deflation, unlike ONE golden Archer (*coughs* Gilgamesh *coughs*). You allow a little bit of comfort at this and start preparing your tested-and-tried hangover cure for the next day – that is, until Drake stops you.  
‘I’m a Servant. I don’t get tired easily, headaches are now non-existent and I laugh in the face of sickness. You, Master, are a different case,’ she says, referring to the time you passed out from sheer exhaustion after the events of London. You grimace slightly at that, it can’t be helped. You just want to care for her. Sighing, you back away and leave for your room, but before you step foot outside, she grabs your hand and pulls you back, lightly pressing a kiss to your forehead.

Bond 5: ‘It's been a long journey... This adventure is worth more than money can buy.‘

After…the incident, as you had mentally labeled it in your mind, you hadn’t talked to Drake at all. You hoped that the somewhat friendly relationship you had built up didn’t crumble around you, and this was tested when you saw her in the hallway.   
‘Hey! Master! Can I talk to you?’  
You turn around with a (hopefully) pleasant expression on your face.   
‘If last night was too much…’  
You shake your head vigorously. You definitely didn’t mind.   
‘Then I hope you don’t mind if I do this…’  
She gently enveloped you in her welcoming arms and pressing soft kisses to your forehead, giving you all the attention you didn’t know she had on you before.  
‘Thank you, Master.’

**Author's Note:**

> im wheezing i summoned drake in the middle of okeanos and she's my first ssr.... i love drake :))))  
hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing this! <3


End file.
